


Everyone can leave

by Vampirtulpe



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Hinted Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, a plotbunny invaded my mind and this happened, dont worry too much, its not as bad as it looks like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirtulpe/pseuds/Vampirtulpe
Summary: Roman messed up and caused all of the sides and Thomas to be stuck on one of his created islands for months now. But Roman is convinced that he will find the exit and give everyone the opportunity to leave. But doesn everyone really WANT to leave?





	Everyone can leave

It was a nice day on the island the 5 people were stranded on. Since Roman messed something up in his realm, Logan, Roman, Virgil, Patton and Thomas were trapped on a rather dangerous island, for quite some time now actually. The only thing that remained of their past with humanity were their clothes, even though Logan abandoned his tie for comfort and even Roman put his Sash down to avoid the risk of it getting stuck at a branch, it was just safer this way. Dangerous creatures live on this island, in fact so dangerous that even Patton abandoned his beloved cat-hoodie and Virgil was wearing a simple shirt instead of his usual hoodie. It was an unusual sight, but Logan had to admit, that he liked the sight of all of them working together for one simple goal: Survival.

It may sound incredible selfish, but Logan was the most important one on this island. Not the pursue of some strange dreams or emotional happiness. Just survival. He was the leader here, like he always wanted to be. People listened to him here. He felt…. happy. He felt fulfilled like this. He could live with the fact that there weren’t many books to read from, because he always learned something new on this island. Constellations, new hunting techniques, how to cook the perfect slice of meat or how to cook the fish just right. It was a fulfilling lifestyle, something Logan never expected to admit. And the others seemed as happy as they could be too. Virgil had still his music in form of a phone that never lost it’s battery-power. Sadly was the music the only thing that worked in this phone.

Patton didn’t seem sad or angry or frightened that they were here, quite the opposite. He seemed to enjoy the little (long) trip, always eager to gather firewood or prepare the fire, but never hunting, he just doesn’t like hurting animals, no matter what kind. Roman on the other hand was very frustrated and looked for some way to escape. He didn’t like to be stuck here, he had places to be, dreams to pursue. Logan secretly hoped that he would never find a way to leave. They were alive, they were healthy, what more could they want? They were well, who needs dreams in their live anyway? He couldn’t bring himself to change his thoughts, he never said them out loud, knowing secretly that everyone wanted to leave, but Logan would secretly hope that they could stay here forever…

He even hoped that Roman’s current plan will fail, like all the other plans. All of them were currently in a little boat, cruising over the ocean, hungry sharks and leviathans swimming below them, waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. Logan was at the back of the boat, not bothering to paddle like Roman and Thomas currently did to keep on moving. He wondered what exactly Roman was trying to accomplish, where did he want to go? There were no other islands nearby, where did he want to go? The leviathans and sharks began to be restless, swimming closely to the surface of the earth, as if to warn to not progress any further.

“We should turn back, the beasts of the ocean don’t seem to approve of your plan Roman.”

The creative side looked up from his task, his brown eyes housing a determined glint before he explained:

“Don’t worry, they aren’t really going to attack. It’s just a warning that we are reaching the end of the world.”

Logan blinked, slowly processing what Roman just said, but Virgil was quicker in asking the question the logical side thought of.

“The end of the world?”

Roman nodded, grunting softly since the rowing began to be quite some work and straining his rather muscular arms. He winked as he excused:

“Sometimes you just don’t bother to create more than what is absolutetely necessary.”

So Roman’s plan was to reach the end of the world? The logical side felt himself growing nervous, worrying his lip between his teeth, wringing his hands, trying to occupy himself, to distract himself somehow. He tried all his usual things, chewing on his nails, lightly pulling his hair, playing with a bracelet he was currently wearing, but nothing was helping, because he could already see the end of the world approaching. Were they really about to leave? Did he want to leave?

The end of the world was marked with a barrier. It was like an orb, like they were in a slowglove, but the barrier didn’t look like it was made of glass…. it was more of an energy force that was made of octagons… so many shining octagons. Roman and Thomas finally stopped rowing, regarding the barrier with wide eyes, Roman’s eyes also holding a certain determination. Being the brave one that he was, he stood up from the boat and jumped into the water, surprising everyone with simply standing in it like they were on the beach. Why was the water shallow here? Were they just in one giant bathtub with the island in the middle?

Roman slowly moved the forward, his hand stretched out as he slowly touched the barried, his hand phasing right through. His face lit immediatly up, announcing: “We can leave through here! It’s the exit!”

The others looked with wide eyes as Roman crossed the barrier, his outfit immediatly shifting to the original outfit he had when he got here the first time, with sash and all the accessories being a part of it. Patton was the second to jump out, then Thomas and finally Virgil, all of them slowly phasing through the barrier and taking on their original form. They smiled brightly, seemed happy to return to their old life, filled with stress and anxiety. Logan couldn’t understand.

Thomas laughed along with his 3 sides, before turning around and looking at Logan, waving him over and calling: “Come on Lo! Let’s finally go home!”

The logical side could only sigh as he too stood up from the boat and walked over to the barrier. His shoes were soaked now, his body felt heavy, was he afraid to return? To the stress of their old life? …Maybe…

He stretched his hand out, ready to phase through just like the others, only for him to be blocked off. His eyes widened and he pressed both palms against the energy-barrier, only to be pushed back. He couldn’t phase through. The others seemed just as surprised at this.

“What’s going on?!” Asked Logan in distress, trying to push through, only to be pushed back again. A monotone but human voice that sounded strangely like Joan was audible, it didn’t sound like the original though, it sounded more like Joan turned into an AI and was now talking to him.  
“Everyone can leave. They just need to want to.”

The other’s were slowly disappearing, returning to their old life, Logan couldn’t follow them, what was he supposed to do?!

“Logan?” Patton was staring at him with teary eyes, pressing his own hands against the barrier, but even if he wanted to be with Logan, he couldn’t bring himself to want to stay on the island forever. He just couldn’t.

Logan was pounding against the barrier, calling out to the others, only for the voice of Joan to repeat the sentence every time he pounded against the barrier:

“Everyone can leave. They just need to want to.” 

“Everyone can leave. They just need to want to.” 

“Everyone can leave. They just need to want to.”

 

“I want to! I WANT TO!” Screamed Logan, trying desperately to fight through the barrier, he just needed to get to them, they were moving on without him, why couldn’t he leave?!

…Because he secretly, subconciously… doesn’t want to leave. The others were vanishing before his very eyes and he wasn’t able to leave, he was trapped, he would forever be trapped here, all alone with no one to talk to, with no one to share his knowledge with, with no one to give him a hug when he desperately needed it. “I WANT TOOO! DON’T LEAVE MEEE!”

“Everyone can leave. They just need to want to.” 

 

“Please…” He whispered desperately, placing his forehead on the barrier, trying to surpess the tears. He couldn’t stay here alone, Thomas needed him, didn’t he?! Why couldn’t he leave!?

“L-Logan….” He heard Virgil whisper before pointing behind him, urging the logical side to turn around, only to see a giant storm wrecking everything apart. The island, their hime for the last few months was falling apart… because Roman wasn’t there anymore. The island can’t exist without Roman… and he still couldn’t get out!

“PLEASE! PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME! I WANT TO LEAVE! LET ME LEAVE! DON’T GO WITHOUT ME; PLEASE! I NEED YOUUU!”

 

“Everyone can leave. They just need to want to.”

 

They were gone… he would never see them again. They were gone. He was gone. The storm was sucking the water up like it was soda in a paper-cup, soon there would be nothing left of the world Logan loved so much. It would be gone, he would never be able to return. He was alone. And he would die alone… would the others even remember him? How was he supposed to do this?!

“I….can’t leave…. because I don’t want to…. please…. don’t go…”


End file.
